Not All the Thanks
by Bunny'sWinterRose
Summary: A TMNT fanfiction that takes place during the 2007 movie storyline, told from the POV of my OC, Jennifer as the status of her relationship with Raphael changes and the events that come with the movie. OC/Raphael, Casey/April. I don't own any TMNT characters or places. Please R/R.


**Not All the Thanks**

_A TMNT fanfiction that takes place during the 2007 movie storyline, told from the POV of my OC, Jennifer as the demonic of her relationship with Raphael changes and the events that come with the movie. OC/Raphael, Casey/April. I don't own any TMNT characters or places. Please R/R._

My shell cell began ringing and I felt less than interested as my hand lifted it from the table. I was in no mood to deal with my now ex-lover or his brother's, even though I still and would always care about the entire mutant family. I turned the phone around in the palm of my hand and was rewarded with the face of my best friend, April O'Neal. As I pressed the button to answer her call, the past few days came back to my emotional mind. She had been gone two weeks to Central America, and there was a lot to tell her.

"Hey Jen, I hope you were awake?" Her perky voice penetrated my throbbing head. I sighed and tried not to give away too much in my response. "Hi, April, I'm glad you got back safe. Yeah, I've been awake for a bit, just have a headache. How was your trip?" "Well, I found the statue that Mr. Winters' wanted and he even through in a bonus for finishing the collection on time." I smiled; she had been working for this Winters for most of the year collecting different things all over the world. The income had allowed her and Casey to move into a new apartment in a better part of town. She had finally made something out of her life and was lucky enough to enjoy it.

There was some hesitation in her voice as we talked about the time in Central America, she seemed troubled. After dancing around it for several minutes, I made the push to get her talking. "Ape, there's something you're not telling me, out with it." She sighed again, and I could hear her nail tapping the table. "I ran into Leo, he's been protection a group of villages, became something of a myth. We spent sometime together and I told him about the guys and everything that's been going on." I knew what was about to come from her but needed it to be voiced. "And?" "He's not coming home, doesn't feel like he's finished the training and can't come back till he does. I don't know what else to do for the guys. There so lost without him. How were things while I was away?"

It was my turn to sigh now; she had been gone and didn't know the truth. "Ape, there's something I should tell you. Raph and I finally had it out. I've been out of town on business a lot while you've been gone. Raph's been surfacing and no one knows what he's up to despite Splinter's instructions to stay in the sewers." I heard her running manicured nails through her red hair. "We all knew he was up to something, its old news." I nodded she was right, we all knew he had been "topside" as we called it and up to something, but no one knew what. "Yeah, I know, but I confronted his "changes" right after you left. We both got heated and said some things that we shouldn't have. Then he was yelling that he "...didn't need a slut like me to warm his bed and I should get out of his life; he didn't need pity sex." It tore my heart out, but I couldn't stay and haven't been back."

A tear rolled down my face as I recalled the words, I could hear April crying on her end as well. "How did you manage to leave without breaking in front of him?" I choked back and sob and held the phone a bit tighter. "I couldn't let him see me cry, it would make me that much weaker to his eyes. I've talked to Mikey, and they're getting by but nothings changed. Raph is still doing his own thing and he and Donny are trying to keep the family afloat." I looked up to read the clock on the kitchen wall, it was ten at night. I knew that we'd had the same thought when she spoke again. "I'm so sorry, Jen, you didn't deserve that. He's an ass, but please don't give up on them yet. We all need each other." I grinned; she was always trying to hold it together in Leo's absence. "I won't give up on any of them, don't worry I care too much. Even about that stupid hothead, even after all this. It's late and I've got an early morning. Call ya in a few days, and we'll get lunch?" I heard her yawn and couldn't stop my own. "Yeah, we need a girl's day!"

The next night, I had been busy all day and by ten o'clock the exhaustion had caught up with my over worked body. My shell cell's ring broke through my sleepy mind and I groaned as I rolled toward the night stand. Lifting the screen to with my right hand the call ended and it chimed again to alert me to a voice message. Rolling my eyes, and trying to hold back a yawn, I pressed the button and waited. April's panicked voice broke through the night, and my heart stopped for a second. "Jen, I need your help! Raph and Casey were out chasing something, Raph's hurt, I've called the guys but I could really use some help. I don't know what to do, please if you get this, call us." I throw the phone down as the call ended and began gathering cloths. As I ran out the door one through consumed my mind. "I'm coming Raph, please be alright."

Not bothering to knock, I entered April's apartment to everyone gathered around Raph on the floor. Leo, always vigilant, noticed me first and rose to meet me half way through the room. "Thanks for coming; he'll be okay, just a bit banged up." I gave him a half smile and wrapped his torso in a hug. It had been more than a year, and I had always regarded Leo as a big brother. "Glad you're back, when we get a better chance, I want to hear all about the trip." Our reunion was interrupted by Raph's grief voice, and we could hear his jealousy. "Well ain't that sweet. Leo you can have her, I'm done anyway." I watched him stand to his feet and move toward the kitchen. Though his comment stung, but letting him have the last word was not an option. Leo was about to defend my honor but I bet him to it, as a smirk formed on my face. "Lets not forget who walked away from whom, Raphael." The room fell silent, and Raph glared daggers in my direction, but I had gotten the last word.

For the next twenty minutes, I listened as April and Donny exchanged theories. Mikey and Leo were both standing toward the back to the couch and I had sat between April and Casey. The peaceful discussion was broken by Raph and Leo bickering between each other and then the unthinkable came from Raph's mouth. "Fine, I quit." Casey jumped up to catch Raph at the window and tried to talk him out of abandoning his family. Though he had tried, Casey's efforts seemed unfruitful as Raph exited the apartment and was gone from sight up the fire escape. Donny was the first to break the now painful silence and recommended returning to the lair to research the situation. Pausing by the door, I hugged April and asked to be kept informed, I was headed home.

The next day went by with little word from April or the guys. Raph hadn't returned home last night and Leo had been sent out by Splinter to find him a while ago, according to April around five o'clock. With nothing better to do, I went about my nightly routines, eat something, and showered before heading for bed. My thoughts returned to Raphael for not the first time that day. After being friends through April for two years, we had finally admitted mutual attraction to each other. Our romance started off slow, testing the waters, but it was so strong. We spent as much time as possible together, sparing, watching movies, and sharing our hearts and souls in no one else. Eventually, we became intimate, and it was the most beautiful experience either of us had ever felt. We had nearly two years together, and I wanted for nothing that really matters in a loving relationship.

It was about the time that Leo left on his mission that everything changed. Splinter forbade the remaining brothers from fighting so long as Leo was gone. This was the beginning of our down fall, and Raph's anger began to surface. We'd fight over the condition they were falling into. Donny and Mikey saw no real reason to keep their training schedule until Leo's return and Splinter had sad fully agreed. About six months into their waiting period, Raph's temper began getting in between us. He had stopped talking to me, and started finding reasons to spend almost all our together time in the dojo. A couple of months after that our love making became almost pointless from my view, all he wanted now were quickies. The romance was dying between us and he seemed content to let it. Finally, when I couldn't take it any more, we exploded at one another, and I walked away broken hearted.

Even through I'd been the one to leave, after a month away my heart still desired Raphael. In the time we'd shared his good and bad qualities had been shown. If only he could get back to the turtle that captured my heart. His handsome features would steal the lust from anyone willing to see past his start as a mire pet shop turtle. With a body crafted by hours of training, and amber eyes so bright, he could easily have any women that struck his fancy. I missed being with him, even if we really only had time at night. Working during the day ate up a lot, and it wasn't like he could come and met me out of lunch, but it didn't matter when we were together. Admittedly, I had fallen in love with the ninja, and that fact still remained.

As I lay resting on my lonely bed, my thoughts were broken by my shell cell's ring. Glancing at the alarm clock beside the still ringing phone, it read only seven o'clock, still early. The call ended and I considered ignoring it all together when the same ring tone began again. I knew it was the one I reserved for our little unique family, and reached for it again. The screen read the number of the lair's payphone line; it would have to be Donny with an update. Pressing the answer key, I tried to sound more interested than was actually true. "Hey Donny, what have you found out?" There was a pause, which surprised me, but nothing more than who spoke next. "It's me, not Don. I didn't think you'd answer if you saw my number. Winters' has Leo, it's entirely my fault. I need your help..., please."

Throwing the covers off, I head into the walk-in closet, still holding the now silent phone. "I'll be at the lair in ten minutes, Raph. Where are April and Casey?" He sighed, the stress wearing on his esteem. "They just got here; we're gonna figure a game plan, only have until midnight." Grabbing my workout/training bag from under the stairs, I quickly ran a mental check of everything that should be locked or turned off. Satisfied, I reached for my keys. "Ten minutes and I'll be there, I'm leaving now." I heard him take a shaky breath and knew he was still beating himself. "Thanks, I owe you." Smiling, I hoped that once this was over maybe we could be at least friends again. "You're welcome, I still care Raph, us being apart hasn't changed that." Before he could answer, I ended the call.

I entered the lair unnoticed and listened as Mikey asked the question that must have been on everyone's mind. Seeing that their books were being closed I knew that they had already agreed on a plan of attack, and I heard Raph's confidant response. "I'll tell you what we're going to do; we're going to rescue our brother, and then we're going to save New York City." My heart fluttered, that was the turtle I loved, and maybe he wasn't lost. Standing at the top of the stairs, I cleared my throat to catch their attention. "Good, then lets get ready. April, Casey go home and change. We'll meet you topside in thirty minutes with the van." They grinned and came up the stairs as I came down. Donny and Mikey left the room to prepare and I walked up to Splinter, his stress clearly shown. I bent and hugged the gentle old rat. "Welcome home daughter; I wish it were under better circumstances." I released him and smiled with all the reassurance possible. "We'll bring him home, sensei. Go get ready."

His departing form left me alone in the open room with a silent Raphael. As I turned and met his gaze, the last month and stresses he had carried became apparent to my eyes. He seemed at a lost as to what to do or say and closed his eyes as I walked closer to him. Taking his large green hand in mine I watched as his eyes traveled to them and his grip tighten slightly. "We'll get him back, Raph, and then you can make it right. Leo will not die tonight, we won't let him." He nodded and in his silent eyes I saw more emotion than he could ever express out loud. Stepping toward the stairs and releasing his hand, I turned to look at him. "I'm going to go change and then we'll head up. Go grab him a new set of swords, and me a pair of sai." At his nod, I turned again but stopped at the top when his voice reached me. "Jen, about everything I've said...I'm so sorry. What a beautiful woman like you ever saw in a freak like me..." Before he could say anything else I stopped him and met his stare; this could last all night and right now we didn't have the time to spare. "Lets get Leo, and stop Winters first. Then we'll talk about what's next."

An hour later, we were riding in the Cowabonga Carl van and headed toward the Winters' Corp grounds. Donny was driving with April riding to his right and the rest of our rescue party occupying the back. We planed to leave the very noticeable vehicle a block back and continued on foot, carrying our weapons and devices with us. Knowing we would need a distraction at the front doors, a smile formed upon seeing Micky's foam turtle head. As we climbed from the cab, I turned and addressed Casey. "Bring the head, this should be entertaining." Knowing he'd pick up on my hidden message, Casey passed his golf bag to Raph, and donned the huge green head. We all watched as a female foot ninja, no doubt their leader came to the door and tried to convince Casey to leave. Dropping the golf bag, we all leap from the wall into what would be the fight of our lives. An estimated 200 foot ninja stood between us and the main building of the Winters' Corp establishment, but at least it would be a far fight.

Between the seven of us, the foot ninja were mare child's play. We worked our way through the coward and April yelled out that the front doors were open. The guys and Splinter made a bee line toward us and Raphael took out the last to ninja in the way with kicks to the head. Now we had to secure the area and find Leo before it was too late. As Donny continued to look for any controls to close the doors that would soon be filled with my angry foot ninja's, Casey did what under over circumstances would have been awful. Smashing a priceless vase sent the doors crashing down and Raph, Mikey, and even April rewarded his actions. The hunt for Leo was on.

Lucky, Leo was contained in the second holding cell and Donny had come prepared with a powerful explosive. The door dropped to the ground and Raph stepped forward to pull Leo to his feet. Meeting his at his left side, I helped him support our "fearless leader" to his shaky feet. I stepped back next to April and we all waited to see if the two oldest brothers could move pass all this. Raph reached back as Casey pulled the twin swords from the golf bag, and handed them to Leo. "You're going to need these; if you're going to lead us out of here." Holding his beloved weapon of choice, a small smile formed on Leo's face as he met his brother's eyes. "I'm going to need you too." I sighed; it seemed our little family would be whole again.

Suddenly, Winters' body came flying pass us and smashed into the hard stone floor. We turned to the landing Winters had come from and faced his lead general; we were stocked. A gasp came from Winters as he regained his footing and address our group; his generals making the entrance from a hallway on the side. We watched and listened while as Leo so graciously put it, the "family feud" unfolded. Winters had planned to end their immortal curse and stone imprisonment, while his generals now intended to remain and allow the world to be taken over. During the bickering, the foot clan had regained entry to the compound, and were offer the chance to join the generals. Karai, declined the offer and sent her ninja to find the last monster. As April, Casey, and I ran after them, a hand reached out and grabbed my arm. I turned to face Raphael, he released my arm to take my hand instead, concern written in his amber eyes. "Watch your tail, babe." I smirked, and tightened my hold. "I always do." And with that we released each other and I ran to meet the others.

The ride in the van was incredibly bumpy was we raced through the streets of New York; the thirteenth monster closing the distance with every passing moment. April's driving was only coupled by the bickering she and Casey had began shortly after assuming their seats. I heard Karai make a cocky comment to her ninja, but didn't bother to pay them attention. As Winters Corp came into view we all braced against the walls and seats of the van; it would be a very rough entrance. The wheels skidded across the floor and toppled the van on the its side; throwing everyone into a tangled mess of arms and legs. Casey and Karai were the first to climb out, followed by April, who knocked the other two to the ground.

I slide from the side of the van just in time to see Casey press his lips to April's in a passionate kiss. Walking to where the guys now stood watching our friends, I heard Raph's remark about "...all the work, ...all the thanks." A playful smirk formed as I moved to turn the tables on my usually in control ninja. I rested my hand on his shoulder and turned his body into mine, pressing us together. "Not all the thanks, tough guy." And press a passionate kiss of my own to his wide mouth; a kiss he quickly returned. We disentangled for a moment as Karai spoke of another fight that would soon find us, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Chuckling from Winters soon drew our attention and we were all left to watch in awe as he left this world. Finally free of the curse, he could move on to his resting place.

We managed to somehow to get the van righted again, and with minimal effort removed anything that would lead police to our doors. As we climbed into the banged up party van now, everyone allowed the past few days events to sink in, and a collective sigh was heard from all. Resting back against Raph's chest from my place in his lap, I couldn't have been any happier until he spoke. "You coming home tonight?" His grip around my middle tightened a bit, and he placed a light kiss to my shoulder before resting his bent head against the spot. Nervous butterflies came alive but I had to know just what he desired. "Are you asking me to come warm your bed?" He lifted his head from me and spun my position to face him; his eyes strong with determination. "No, I'm asking you to come home where you belong as my love, and my mate." Unable to express my happiness in words, I kissed him passionately; knowing my answer would be clear."

Four months later, we were snuggled on the couch, watching the news with Leo. We had come so far in that time, and while we had still struggled some; our relationship was stronger than ever. My head rested on his shoulder, while he ran his fingertips from that had through my hair. After a long day, he had nearly put me to sleep with his strong fingers and musty scent that I loved so much. Leo stood and switched the tv off, then turned our direction. He smiled, happy with the outcome our relationship had bared. "I'll get Don and Mikey, then well head out." I felt Raph's chin in my hair as he nodded and then Leo was gone. "You coming to play tonight, babe?" As much as I loved joining them for the rooftop patrol, the day's busy business meetings had tired me to much to even dare. As I opened my mouth to answer and large yawn over took me, and he laughed shaking me from the pleasing resting place. He pulled me into his lap and stood, his laughter still carrying on as he moved up the stairs. "I'll take that as a no."

Walking into the room we shared, we placed me down on the bed, and lovingly tucked me in. His eyes traveled the walls that were once willed with pages of magazines, now decorated with pieces to suit both our tastes. He shook his head and sighed, looking down at me with love in his eyes. "Woman, you're making me soft. It'll be the end of me one day." I laughed and laced our left hands together; knocking the silver bands we wore together. "You're the one who asked, remember." We had officially become mates last month. He smirked and laid claim to my waiting lips. "Like you'd ever be able to resist me." I playfully pushed him away and pulled our comforter up to cover my chest. "Go play; just watch that cute tail." He laughed and bent to kiss me once more, then moved to the door. Pausing there our eye met again, and we spoke together. "I love you." Then he was gone and I fell into a peaceful sleep, knowing he'd be back and our love would last the test of time.


End file.
